The present invention relates to cartons for holding and carrying a plurality of food products.
It is often necessary in the food products industry to package several items of a given kind in one carton for the convenience of consumers. Paperboard cartons, boxes and blanks have been used for packaging bottles, cans and other types of containers for food products. These cartons are customarily stamped from a single blank and folded to enclose and contain a plurality of smaller food product containers. The convential carton is customarily provided with finger holes on its sides or top to facilitate carrying of the carton and its contents.
While the conventional carton suffices for bottles and cans, it cannot be used to contain, hold and carry caramel or candy coated apples. The side and end panels of conventional cartons tend to come into contact with the products contained therein. With caramel or candy apples it is best to minimize the contact between the carton and the apples, as the caramel or candy coating is very sticky and tends to adhere to paperboard cartons.